


龙裔与龙类学简论：浅析如何处理龙裔发狂事件的方法之一

by LunariaElongata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elder Scrolls Fusion, Dragonborn!Yuusaku/Dragon!Ryouken, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata
Summary: 游了，上古卷轴5 PARO，黑暗兄弟会聆听者龙裔阿作与冬堡首席龙了见。没有奥杜因，重复一遍，没有奥杜因。





	龙裔与龙类学简论：浅析如何处理龙裔发狂事件的方法之一

在天际省的野外，分辨方向并不是容易的事。永远是白的雪，灰的岩石，天空放晴或阴云密布并无区别。偶尔作为点缀的鲜红，不是立刻被摘下来充饥或收进炼金师腰包的雪浆果，就是野兽和人的鲜血。这是没有从城市高耸的石墙后走出来过的人们脑中的想象，也是现实。在龙裔重现的消息传遍天际之后，前者之中又多了一些不同的色彩：像真正金属般光芒耀目的龙鳞，也许深红发黑、也许冰冷发蓝的龙血，以及手持剑与盾斩杀巨龙的英雄身影。

而很可惜，这一部分离事实就有点相去甚远了。不幸被龙袭击、又有幸亲眼目睹屠龙场面的那些小村小镇的居民会知道，龙死后留不下一片鳞、一滴血，只有苍白森然的骨架，龙裔也不是什么面向吐息无畏冲锋的战士。

把巨龙击落至地面的吼声固然震撼人心，一跃落在龙颈上用匕首猛力刺进头颅的身姿也的确英勇矫健，但要让吟游诗人来写一首歌赞颂这副战斗场面的话，还是应当描绘龙裔与他那手持弓箭还能施展法术的同伴、以及他漆黑如夜又凶猛如鬼魅的坐骑如何精妙配合，听起来大概更体面一些。

了见吐了一口气，松开手，掌中以魔力形成的弓箭立刻隐去。一旁的魔人大君受他召唤而来，此刻他的敌人不复存在，自然也就消失无踪。片刻前仍挣扎着倾泻出冰霜吐息的龙已成一具庞然死物，肌体迅速化作飞灰，除了渐渐显出的白骨，只余下数十道细丝状的白光，全涌进了刚从龙颈上翻身落地的另一个人体内。

龙裔吸收龙魂不需片刻，本应与呼吸一样自然寻常，游作却像断线木偶般僵立不动，细看之下，肩线甚至有细微却频繁的起伏颤抖，好似正发着高热的病人。

……看来这次又是运气不好的一次了。

他早已见怪不怪，走过去抬手把游作的夜莺兜帽揭下，让被包裹的头发与脸孔都暴露在寒风中。

深蓝的发丛边缘与不见天日的白皙皮肤之间，是一抹从脸颊旁延伸下去的鳞片，直覆盖到遮没脖颈的衣领里，颜色与质地都如同黑曜石，反射着凛凛雪光。往日清澄的翠绿眼睛也变得像炼金烧瓶中浑浊的液面，其中细细一线倒竖着的立瞳反而异常清晰。靠近到这样的距离，就连紧咬牙关的格格声都清晰可闻。了见毫不怀疑现在要是强行捏住游作的下巴让他张开嘴，里面的利齿会叫吸血鬼大君也相形失色。

——据说龙裔杀戮并吞噬的龙魂越多，便会越发渴望去驾驭一切，去统治一切，这是因为每吸收一条龙的生命和学识，他的思维和存在本身就更接近龙一分，也更倾向于顺应龙族无法抵抗的天性——争斗、征服与统治。

这原本只是理论，毕竟在过去，龙本身就已成了传说，自然无从验证真伪。但在游作身上却成了现实，了见切切实实用这双眼见证过全部——最初的最初是毫无感觉，甚至在吸收龙魂之后都不知道自己身上发生了什么，继而渐渐地，能够感受到那无可名状的能量流入体内，陌生的知识汇入头脑，奇妙的热流充斥血脉；具体的变化最初在身体上反映出来，眼瞳形状的改变最易被人忽视，鳞片从零星一二到成片出现，继而有了利爪，于是自然也就会有尖牙……

接着就像现在，连神智都出现了混沌。

这不是第一次，自然也不会是最后一次。游作仍是游作，了见不担心他迷失自我，也不会让这样的事发生。他明白这只是短暂的狂化现象，是因为游作不再像“人”一般顺从地接纳并吸收龙魂，而是在面对一个比他更为永恒、不朽、强大且智慧却败于他手中的生命时，让属于“龙”的那一面占据了上风，正试图纯粹以自身的力量压溃那龙魂最后的垂死挣扎。于是在这时，平日被理智压抑的本能便会十倍凶猛地发作出来。

需要做的事情只有一件：在游作恢复平静之前，让他的争斗冲动得以发散。

“看着我。”

了见满意地看到混沌的绿眼睛有了焦点，知道这不是因理解了语言，而是因听到了他的声音。

他取下遮蔽自己脸孔的面具，捧起游作的手，一根根掰开他紧握的手指。游作攥得太紧，费了他一点力气才在不折伤的前提下打开那些僵死的关节。

五根，一把哀伤匕首无声落下，砸在他们脚前的雪堆里；十根，另一把也落地。

即使放开了武器，这双手仍显现出对人类来说过于古怪的弯曲模样。他的视线仍紧紧锁着游作的眼睛，抬起其中一只手送到嘴边。隔着厚实的皮革质地，用牙齿也依然能感觉到其下鳞片与指爪弯曲的弧度。

咬住手套指尖，向后轻柔拉扯，换一根手指，如是再次。了见故意把动作放得缓而又缓，不厌其烦地重复这个过程，直到他两次张口，让叼在口中的手套也坠落。此刻托在掌心的那双手被鳞片完全覆盖，密实得没有一丝人类皮肤颜色的缝隙，指尖伸出的利爪比武器更加锋锐，除去仍是五指之外，无论模样与实质都已经彻底成了一双龙爪。

对龙而言，对凌驾一切之上的绝对力量而言，为什么还需要武器和魔法来辅助呢？

他扳住游作的肩膀，一点点让他转过方向，用手指和嘴唇同时拨开发丝，指尖隔着手套轻搔对方后颈依然柔软的皮肤，嘴唇则贴近耳廓，向耳中吹入低语。

『Krii daar joorre.』（Kill those mortals.）

去撕裂吧。去杀戮吧。让短命的种族切身体会何谓脆弱与渺小吧。

因为唯有力量，才是一切的真实，龙的真实。

每一个字眼都足以穿云裂石的语言，满溢杀意的三个单词，在他口中，像微风一样轻描淡写。

 

“不高兴吗？”

影魇在他身边打了个响鼻，血红的眼睛盯着雪地上的杂乱痕迹，那是游作用旋风冲刺一路疾奔留下的轨迹，还有两旁被龙吼巨力冲得七零八落的积雪。了见弯腰捡起黑暗兄弟会手套与哀伤匕首，伸手拍了拍这位美人儿的脖颈：“挺好的，因为我也不怎么高兴。”

在蒸汽带动机械运作的单调声响中，他抬手摸了摸自己耳后浮现出来的银白鳞片。

“为什么不是强盗营地或者巨人的篝火呢……锻莫遗迹里真的很难找路的啊。”

 

游作睁开眼睛，发现自己正躺在了见的膝盖上。他们似乎仍在遗迹里，恋人没有戴面具，端丽面孔笑微微的，自上而下俯视着他：“醒了？”

“醒了。这次是什么？”

“哦，你拆了那架百夫长之后才算完。”

了见伸手一指，游作扭过头，看到大厅的另一头堆着一堆黄铜碎块，里面几乎没剩下一个完整的零件。他一言不发地又把头扭回来，觉得还是看着了见的脸更保养眼睛。可惜恋人显然没有让他继续享受这温馨片刻的打算。

“顺便一提，现在有两个消息，一好一坏，先听哪个？”

“……坏的。”

“你应该是跑到了遗迹的最深处。也就是说，我们离出口还有一段不小的距离。”

游作无言地投去“那好的呢”的眼神。

“好消息是，我找到了这个遗迹的黑境入口。”

“不去。”游作立刻表态，速度比出刀还快。

“我想也是。”了见耸耸肩，“那么就请从我腿上起来，拿好你的手套和匕首，然后该去找出口了。”

“再躺一分钟。”

“一分钟，不许再得寸进尺。”

“知道了。”游作翻个身，理直气壮把脸埋在了见的大腿上，两手环抱住轻甲底下的那段腰身，“……希望下次不要再在这种地方了。”

“你可以祈祷下次撞见龙是在平原上，那最差充其量是诺德古墓。”

“我是说靠近城镇的地方，城里最好。”

他的后脑立刻挨了不轻不重的一下拍：“你又想把侍卫赶去住三天酒馆，然后第四天找领主总管报修房子？”

“不，是想抱你。”


End file.
